


Strapped With Cash

by MunRitter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Mammon is a Himbo and gets pegged, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sub Mammon, Tsunderes, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunRitter/pseuds/MunRitter
Summary: One of the most frustrating things about living in the House Of Lamentation is that no one knows how to knock on your door.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/MC, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 703





	Strapped With Cash

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I recently got sucked into Obey Me and had this little idea churning in my head for a while. Hopefully you all like it!

"Ooooh, ffffuck!! Harder, please!"

You grabbed a handful of Mammon's ass, cupping it before whipping your hand back and slapping it. The shrieking moan he made was delicious, and spurred your hips on. You grabbed the demon's waist and pulled him back into your thrusts, the smirk on your lips widening as you watched yourself fuck the poor man with your lovely strap-on.

\---

Let's back up a bit.

You loved the boys a lot. All of them for their own reasons. But god damn everything in this literal hellhole if they all shared one bad trait.

No one in this house knew how to fucking knock.

It was almost awe inspiring if it wasn't so downright  _ frustrating. _ They all seemed to treat your room like their own and would walk in without so much as a notice. You had talked to a few of them a couple times, but when nothing was done, you decided a Roommate Meeting was in order.

So, there you sat at the long table, staring at the seven brothers as you came to realize you hadn't prepped a thing and now had to hold a meeting.

Welp. Better wing it.

"I'm sure you all are wondering why I called you down here today before supper."

Beel whined and stared up at you, his cheek pressed into the flat of the table in distress. "Why can't this be after…?"

"Because, sweet pea, you wouldn't listen and I barely have everyone's attention now."

"I'm missing my favourite drag show because of you!!" Asmodius huffed, crossing his arms. Mammon chimed in after.

"I have to go pick up the witches!!"

"I was in the middle of starting a new anime, and  _ you  _ said this was important!!"

"Yes, I suggest you get to explaining before I leave and return to my wor-"

Everyone jolted when you slammed your fists into the table. The manic grin on your face eased into something more neutral as you took a breath and steadied yourself after your outburst. You started slow.

"Okay. I love you all very much. You're all amazing and I'm so happy to have met you all. That being said, for the love of my sanity, please, stop...barging into my room."

The boys quickly blew up at that, a few indignant that they were being pulled into this, some upset and misconstruing everything, and it took Lucifer to quiet everyone down so you could talk.

"Look, I get you want to hang out, but sometimes, I do like a bit of time to myself. Not only that, but I feel like my boundaries aren't being respected. No one really knocks, they just walk right in. It's a bit stressful knowing that at any time someone can just come in when they want."

Lucifer huffed at that. "I can enforce it for everyone else, but I don't see a need to keep me out unless you have something to hide."

Belphagor snorted when he saw the...unhappy look you had. He knew this was going to get good.

"Alright, I wanted to handle this as calmly and delicately as I could, but I'm just gonna whip out the big guns right now."

You turned, giving Lucifer one of his own fake smiles, full of arrogance and smug, and continued. "Lucifer, I don't know if you're aware of this, but I am an adult with a sex drive and I  _ do _ like to masturbate."

Poor Lucifer. No one was going to be safe from embarrassment.

"I, ah-"

"Not only that, but I prefer knowing that someone isn't going to barge in when I'm busy taking the edge off. I've already had too many close calls to count. Last week Beel came in not long after I had finished up and two days ago Satan walked in on me when I was changing and completely naked."

Mammon was gawking over at Satan, who had hid his whole head in his arms. Belphie was trying hard not to laugh, his face a bright red. Almost as red was Beel, who sank in his chair. Asmodius was quite fine, his cheeks only a bit pink, and he actually apologized if he might have crossed any boundaries. Leviathan was a mess, looking extremely uncomfortable with everything and his face rivaling Diavolo’s hair.

Lucifer had his face in his hand and was waving you dismissively. You absolutely saw his blush. "YES, YES, EVERYONE FROM NOW ON KNOCKS ON YOUR DOOR. VERY SORRY."

"That's what I thought. Thank you all for this meeting! Glad to know we are all on board."

* * *

"Please! Pleasepleasepleaseletmecum oh fUCK-"

You grinned at the mess of a demon riding you, sobbing as you slowed your thrusts. "Nu-uh. You have to earn it."

"FUCK, HUMAN!! COME  _ ON- _ "

"I'm sorry," you hummed, cracking him across the ass with the loop of the leash he wore. "What was that?"

"Mistress! Mistress, I'm sorry!!"

\---

Let's back up a bit.

  
  


The days after the meeting were quite dull, by your standards. Mammon had gotten into some "financial issues" and had to do extra modeling jobs (and shifts at Hell's Kitchen) to make up the loss. You were almost positive he tried making an MLM. Like, you were about 83% sure. The live chicken certainly confused things, though.

Satan had taken to his study, focusing on his history report. Though you made him as well as Levi take time to eat a meal with everyone. Levi had been VERY absorbed with the new anime, and even took to getting the manga. Monstars or something.

Beelzebub and Belphagor still invited you for naps and snacks in their shared room. You agreed whenever you weren't busy. Speaking of busy, that's what Asmodius seemed to be, working more on promoting his social media and image.

Funnily enough, you hardly saw much of Lucifer. The few times you did he avoided eye contact. 

It was a little humerous, but still, you caught him in the hall and apologized for embarrassing him. He expressed his own for trying to force his way.

And then, one Friday…

"You're heading out?"

Lucifer nodded, his packed suitcase next to him.

"Lord Diavolo has requested I join him for a...vacation of sorts. I can't really refuse, I'm afraid."

"Ah! Well, I hope you can relax and enjoy it!" You chirped, smiling. He gave you a soft one in return, and bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you. Try not to let them cause too much trouble."

"No promises."

"Oh hell, even  _ I  _ wouldn't ask that. Murphy's law and all. Just try for minimal damage to the place and I'll consider it a success."

You gave a mock salute and Lucifer shook his head in good nature, waving to you before vanishing in a flourish of flames and smoke.

After the head left, it seemed the rest of the brothers all took solace in his disappearance and quickly began making plans.

By Saturday, everyone had found an out. Comic cons, an overnight stay at the museum, a spa day, everyone ended up with an excuse to leave. However, despite chomping at the bit and raring to go cause a little mayhem on the surface, Mammon hung behind and was the last to leave.

"Okay. Are you SURE you'll be fine? You're really weak and squishy. If you need me to, I  _ guess _ I won't mind staying behind to watch your sorry ass."

"Mammon, I'll be fine. Look, go enjoy some fun. You earned it."

The greedy demon huffed and stood proudly. "Of course I did. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to be a wet blanket and pull the rug out from under me."

"Oof. Sounding a bit douchey there, dude. You might hurt my feelings."

"Oh!! Sorry- I mean! So! Er, you need to toughen up! This is why I'm worried about leaving you. What if someone breaks in??"

You rolled your eyes, mind already trailing off to some…explicit ideas of how to occupy your time alone. "My dude, I'll be fine. I only have ten powerful beings' phone numbers. Besides, if something goes WAY wrong and someone tries to attack me, Barbatos most likely won't let it go unseen. You guys will know about it before I will. He's good at that."

Mammon pouted a bit, crossing his arms. He was peering at you through those ridiculously expensive sunglasses of his. "Okay...but! Just know! I'm right there if you need me!"

"Awe!! That was so sincere! Thanks, Mams~" you cooed. Cupping his face gently with your hands, you thumbed his cheek before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

The demon scoffed and (gently) shoved you away, his face blooming with a blush. "W-whatever, I don't care."

"Sure, sure. Go treat Goldie." You smirked, waving him off. With a final parting middle finger, you were left alone in the dorm.

It...was quiet.

Very, very quiet.

Grinning slowly to yourself, you headed to the kitchen to fix yourself a sandwich, sitting on the counter instead of at the table, and happily eating while you waited.

10 minutes.

You went to your room and closed the door.

30 minutes.

You started stripping down.

One hour.

Satisfied that no one had come home yet for missing keys or wallets, you got to work.

You quickly pulled out your laptop, booting the tech up while you groped under your bed for the lovely box Asmodius had gotten you. He absolutely knew what it would be used for.

Popping that bad boy open, what looked like an old box for paint tubes was actually your case of toys. There weren't many, you not liking much of the selection at the store Asmodius brought you to (bless his slutty heart). But what you lacked in quantity, you had some good quality shit in here.

Beaming, you took out your baby, a black leather strap on. Adorning the item always made you feel good, feel  _ powerful _ , especially in a place where you had very little, and would be a wonderful start to a full night of relieving pent up energy.

Muting your phone, you looked up your preferred porn and hit play, laying back and watching your laptop as you started touching yourself, slowly easing into something fun and dirty.

You'd occasionally push a wand against your cunt, riding the waves in delight, but would ease off, not wanting to get off too quick. You wanted to savor tonight. Everyone would start coming back by noon tomorrow, so you wanted to appreciate the time alone.

A groan ebbed from you as you bucked your hips slowly, mouth watering as you watched the man sucking on the strap-on on screen. Flicking your eyes to your own, you followed along with fantasies of someone's mouth taking the head of the silicone cock.

Throwing your head back and staring at the ceiling, your tongue swiped across your lips at the thought, a hand moving up to squeeze your breast as the other stroked the phallus, pulling it so it ground against your clit. 

The mouth swirling its tongue around the faux dick, slowly taking more in it and bobbing along like it were a real thing. Pulling away slowly, deep blue eyes locking with yours as it did.

"Mmh…"

Tanned skin taking your strap-on in its hands, moving the head to press against their lubed up hole.

"Nn….aah…"

Your fingers left the toy when you rolled your hips into the imaginary ass, instead grabbing the wand and pressing it against your slit again as you tweaked your nipple.

The sounds that they would make as you wholly took them, rocking in and out of them...the thoughts sent shivers down your spine.

Thump. Thunk. Thonk.

The bed would knock against the wall…the sweet smell of sex and lust driving you to take your dominant lead.

_ "Is that good? Does the horny little bitch love my dick?" _

You whimpered. The video had long since ran out and autoplay was off. You'd forgotten it anyway.

_ "M-Mistress! Oh, god, please!" _

"Please, what?" You whispered. You humped nothing but air as your breath became more airy.

_ "More! Give me more!" He would cry out, white hair shining against the lights. "Please, fuck me harder." _

"You'll have to do better than that." You purred, biting your lower lip and squishing your tit hard. Briefly you worried about injury, but that flew past your mind in an instant.

_ "Mistress! Please, please I'm so horny, I need it so bad! Fuck me hard, ruin me, ravish me, make me yours! Aah!!!" He squealed in pain and pleasure as you swatted him across his rear, Mammon grunting and raising his rear up. "More! More!" He- _

Ah. Mammon.

Your hips stuttered and slowed as you thought more on the idea. You were masturbating to the idea of pegging your best friend. The tsundere himbo you wanted to kiss as much as you wanted to strangle sometimes.

...Well...this wasn't the first. And it wouldn't be the last. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. You quickly tried getting back into the haze, swallowing hard.

_ "Fuck me….fuck me please, Mistress, I was so  _ **_close_ ** _!" _

"Nnnngh! Ah, shit…" you groaned, getting back into the thrall of chasing down your high. You could still hear the thuds of the bed slamming into the wall in your mind. You cranked the vibrator up higher and gasped, arching your back as your eyes danced with stars and saw a vision of Mammon being utterly undone by your work, crying out your name in delight and even drooling a bit. Your breath hitched and you felt your toes curling.

"Mmmamn…..Mammon..!"

**SLAM!**

"Hey, I decided to- OOOOHHH MY GOD-"

"AAAH!!! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!!!!"

Your high was immediately crushed, instead feeling like a stone in the pit of your stomach. You yelled a string of swears at Mammon, who stood in shock at what he was seeing. You angrily threw a pillow at him, followed by another.

"OUT!! OUT, HOLY SHIT!!!"

"GAAAAH!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORR-ACK!!"

You winced as Mammon slipped, smashing his nose against the floor as he fell. The avatar of greed and wealth covered his nose, groaning as he did so.

Against your sense of self preservation, you hurriedly got up, scurrying over and helping Mammon up.

* * *

Things were awkward.

You sat on your bed, cheeks burning. You'd thankfully donned your robe, so you weren't completely naked anymore, but you were still very much wearing your strap-on as well. Evidenced by the amusing tent you pitched in your robe. 

You quickly crossed a leg over it.

Mammon sat next to you, holding his nose and tipping his head back.

"I uh. Didn't know demons could get bloody noses…ahahaa…."

Mammon didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the ceiling.

Oh boy.

You sighed heavily and covered your face, that pit in your stomach starting to feel like an endless canyon. You wished it would become a black hole so it could suck you out of this. Frustrated tears sprung up in your eyes and you quickly wiped them away.

"Why the fuck didn't you knock?"

He didn't look at you, instead casting his eyes away. "You didn't answer my texts...or call…"

"Alright, I'm not even going to warrant that one. You do realize I don't have to text back immediately all the time. I do have a social battery, unlike the generator that is you."

"Still!! If I ask, you have to-"

"BZZRT, nope. I don't have to do jack piddly shit for you. You're my friend and I love you, but you're not entitled to my decisions and choices. You may be in charge of looking after me, but you're in a pact with ME, not the other way around. We have established this VERY well."

"I WAS WORRIED!! YOU NEVER ANSWERED ME AND I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED!!"

You froze, and so did he. You quietly picked up your phone. 4 missed calls and 10 messages from Himbo. The demon grumbled something, trying to save face, but you instead slung an arm around him.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. But I won't apologize for wanting time for myself."

"...s' okay. I'm sorry I ruined your night…I wish I could make it up to you. Do you want me to leave?"

"Nah." You waved him off. "The ship's done sailed. I'm back to square one but my nerves are shot. It's not gonna be an easy task to get back into it, might as well hope for some other chance."

Mammon bit his lip as you stood, stretching your arms above your head. He could see hints of your breasts and the slightest outline of the toy strapped to your groin.

"Psh, I knew as soon as THE Mammon left you'd be craving his touch."

"Silence, bottom."

"Hey!!"

"Oh please," you huffed, looking down at his still seated form, "you and I both know I'm right. You SCREAM bottom energy."

"I-I do not!!!"

"Aaaah~ no, please your Highness! Be careful, it's like you're pulling me around by a cord~~" you moaned in a faux, porn starry way, mocking him when you'd ordered him around.

"S-SO?! So what!!"

"No one acts that way that ISN'T a bottom," you laughed, ripping on him.

Mammon gave an exasperated groan and flopped back, staring up at you. You, haloed in the light of your room, standing over him. You, wearing nothing but a bathrobe that he could see a little too much of your tits in. You, still very much wearing a strap on, with the smugest, bossiest, haughty, aggravating smirk on your stupid human face. One that made his already hard to hide boner that much worse.

Gosh, if you would just drop the robe and make him scream-

"Oi! Where are you going??"

You stopped in the doorway, leaning around and looking at him in that stupid chuffed way you often did. "I'm doffing my strap on, dingus. Unless you want to hang out with me still rockin' out with my cock out."

Mammon cough-laughed at that, snickering as you grinned at him. "I-I mean, I wouldn't mind. What the fuck is 'DOFFING'???"

"...what?"

"Doffing!! That stupid word you just said!"

"It's the opposite of donning. Did you just say you wanted me to keep my strap on?"

Mammon stopped laughing at that, slowly sitting up. The embodiment of greed was slowly growing red again, and he nervously licked his lips, eyes glancing down to your crotch as you subtly, almost testingly, shifted the fabric of the robe you had on so the head of your toy peeked through.

"Y...yeah? What of it?" He coughed.

"...Are you serious about this?"

The demon before you hesitated only briefly before nodding.

"...cool. Cool cool cool. What's your safeword?"

* * *

Mammon screamed in delight, clinging for dear life to the headboard as you fucked his brains out, his back littered with bites, scratches and hickies. You had your fair share of the odd red mark or scratch, but Mammon? Mammon was your masterpiece.

Your pace had swapped from the quick and rough to hard and  _ deep _ , making the money hungry man sob in delight as he lolled his tongue out and gasped. His ass was red, and covered in numerous hand prints. You'd given his rear a break and started going for his thighs as well, the flesh dappled with pink and red. You bit your lip as you growled, dragging your nails up his thighs and over his butt.

"Ohohoh, you are one nasty, greedy  _ slut _ Mammon, and I fucking love it."

  
  


Let's back up a bi- haha, just kidding. There wasn't much more to reflect on. Once you got confirmation and talked about how you both wanted things to go down, you both made a safeword (you stuck to just colours, red for hard stop and yellow to slow it down or let him adjust) and were quick to get to it, your mouth crashing onto his as you'd fumbled in your nightstand for the lube.

You had made Mammon your absolute bitch, having taken him in so many ways. Last round you had even made him eat you out if he wanted things to continue (mostly so you could give your back a break, this was killing your hips).

And boy, did he eat.

He practically wouldn't leave your pussy, devouring you so well that you dropped his leash at one point and had forgotten to grab it again. He drank you so fully that, when you'd finally came, your legs wrapped around his head and shoving him back in, so he just kept licking and sucking and pleasuring you until you had no strength in your legs. He teased you with your slick covering his face, Mammon wiping it off his chin as he snarked about you squealing his name.

Which earned him this final round, his hands cuffed to the headboard as you hammered away into him.

"Come on, baby boy, cum for your highness~" you purred, ramming yourself into him steadily faster. Shuddering, the demon cried out as he felt his end near.

"C-cuming cumming c-cum-um-ming cccuuuming..Mistress, I'm cumming!!!" He cried out, tears rolling from his eyes as you jerked him off onto your messy sheets, marking his fifth for the night. He was panting, shaking, a complete mess.

You steadily slowed into a stop before easing the toy out of him, Mammon shuddering as you did so. It was late, or early, and everyone would start coming home in a few hours.

"How do you feel?"

"Ssssore. Sore but so very good."

You purred at that, your ego stroked as you slipped the condom off your toy, tossing it in your trash can. You then took the vibrator you'd taped to Mammon's cock off as well, the demon sighing in relief. Finally came the cuffs, which you placed on the foot on the bed next to the bullet and the strap on that you were removing.

"How sore are you? Can you walk? If not I don't mind carrying you."

Mammon blushed furiously, rubbing his wrists. "I...I might need a little help. N-NOT THAT YOU SHOULD CARRY ME!! I just need support! My knees are still jelly…"

You helped him up, letting him support his weight on you as you walked him to the bathroom, all your toys in hand.

"W-wha?? More?"

"No, dingus, take a shower. It'll make you feel a lot better, and it'll take care of some of the muscle soreness."

Mammon grumbled as you helped him in, though when you offered to help wash him he quickly rejected. You let him be, though occasionally through your current mission, you'd check in on him.

You cleaned and disinfected all of your supplies first, drying them before putting them back in the case. You then kicked it back under your bed before stripping it, taking all the dirty sheets and blankets and running them to the wash. Last you opened the window, letting the smell of sex and sweat air out of the room while you put on fresh linens. You set out a change of clothes for Mammon, and one for yourself, giving him your baggy sweats and a muscle tank you never wore anymore.

Checking back in on Mammon again, you found he'd lost steam, and was complaining about being too tired to do anything. With his permission, you slipped in to help him wash his hair and his back, which gave you ample time to look at the masterpiece. You also managed a quick wash for yourself, not minding the arms looped around your waist and the mumbling that their owner was sleepy.

After getting you both out and drying off, you applied some ointment to the spots you thought might be particularly bad before getting you both dressed. You put your pact holder to bed easy, him falling asleep almost as soon as he laid down. You, however, had a bit more work to do.

You went over to your collection of horror movies that you'd gotten, scattering a few on the ground next to your laptop. Digging into one of your nightstand drawers, you rushed to eat a few pieces of candy, scattering the wrappers on top of the trash and leaving a few on the floor. 

What was the saying? If you wanna pull a big heist, you gotta take a small hit? Sure, you'd get bitched at for staying up late watching movies and leaving your room a mess, and Mammon would get shit for being a scaredy cat, but nothing worse, like having the whole rest of the guys you live with know you pegged their brother.

Yawning, you looked and saw the clock read 4:48 am and decided your cover up would be as good as it would get. Tiredly, you got into bed, letting Mammon spoon you while you drifted off, snuggling into his chest.

  
  



End file.
